Don't cha
by thousand-miles
Summary: The MCS department is at a club to relax and Carolyn and Alex give a little show. Part four, final chapter, updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Don't cha  
Author:...me  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The MCS department is at a club to relax and Carolyn and Alex give a little show.  
A/N: Just some fun, don't take it all too seriously.  
**

**Don't cha'**

He had no idea she could move like that. Every part of her body seemed to be moving and boy did she know how to move! He felt the heat starting to get to him.

"Didn't know she could move like that?" Mike asked, who was enjoying Alex and Carolyn's little show. He hadn't know the two ladies had that kind of moves, but he sure was going to enjoy it. He handed Bobby another beer.

After a couple of difficult months with many cases, Deakins had decided to throw a party for the entire department. Everybody deserved the break. And now here they were at a local club and his detectives were certainly having a good time.

The song ended and both Mike and Bobby expected their partners to join them. On the contrary, they got on the stage, talked to the DJ and grabbed two microphones. The guys started to cheer as they heard the first sounds.

Bobby didn't quite understand why everybody was cheering. Looking at Mike he saw the man had a big smile on his face. What was so funny? Why was everybody cheering? His attention quickly returned to the stage.

Carolyn stepped forward and began. _"I know you like me."_ Alex repeated the sentence and stepped up next to her friend. Together they moved their bodies slowly and purposely. They had everybody's attention.

Suddenly Alex hopped off the stage and began her journey to Bobby and Mike. Carolyn followed her closely. Keeping her eyes on Bobby she sang. _"I know you want it."_ She ran her hand over her body. _"It's easy to see."_ Her voice went softer. _"And in the back of your mind."_ Now standing in front of him, she pushed her body against Bobby's and turned around slowly. With her back against his body, his hips touching her just about the waist, she pushed back, bend her knees and arched. _"I know you should be fucking me."_ She sang, slowly standing up, her back arched, her ass high and just a little bit too close for comfort. She shook her ass in front of him and walked back to the stage again.

Bobby needed oxygen and time to recuperate. He was in need of breath and he needed to remind his body that they were at a club and that nothing was going to happen. He gulped down the rest of his beer, hoping it would help him get his bearings back.

"_Don't cha wish your partner was hot like me." _The two detectives sang as they moved through the crowd. _"Don't cha wish your partner was a freak like me."_

Carolyn had found Jimmy in the crowd and was now singing to him. _"Don't cha wish your partner was raw like me."_ Grabbing Jimmy's tie she pulled his head down towards her. _"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha. Don't cha."_

As the song continued Carolyn and Alex walked through the crowd, sometimes stopping and singing to one of their colleagues. Going full circle they were now in front of their partners again. Bobby took a big gulp of beer, preparing himself for what was to come. He ordered his body to stay calm.

"_I know she loves you. I understand." _Carolyn circled Mike, letting her eyes wander over his body. Forcefully she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him around, having him face her. _"I'd probably be just as crazy about you, if you were my own man."_

Alex grabbed Bobby's belt and pulled his against her. _"Maybe next life time, possibly." _She rubbed her chest against him. _"Until then old friend."_ Her voice got softer again. She reached out and pulled his head closer. They were face to face, breathing each others breath. _"Your secret is safe with me."_ She whispered. She affectionately placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a peck.

Turning away from their partners, they returned to the stage. "Remember to breath, Bobby." Alex said in her microphone before she hopped back on stage. The two detectives gave the DJ back his microphones and accepted the loud applause their colleagues gave them.


	2. Hunk O' Love

**A/N: **This is the continuation of my drabble "Don't cha." I liked the idea of the detectives doing a song and guessed Mike could have some fun. So I continued with drabble and wrote a part two. Thanks for the reviews for Don't cha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Remember, just some fun with the detectives.

**Big Hunk O' Love**

Logan couldn't let the women steel the show. Now it was time for the ladies to get all hot and bothered for he was going on stage. Speaking to the DJ briefly, he grabbed the microphone and got ready. He turned his back to the audience and waited for the song. "Now ladies." He said, as the first sounds of the song began. "remember to keep breathing." He softly began to sway his hips. The women started to cheer. As the first lines began he still didn't turn around. _"Hey baby, I aint askin' much of you."_ Elvis songs had always been his kind of thing. The sway in Mike's hips got a bit faster. _"just a big a big a big a hunka love will do."_

Alex enjoyed the little show Mike was given them, but she searched the crowd for Bobby. She'd had a lot of fun with her little show and she knew without a doubt she'd gotten to him. Even if his mind would probably deny it, his body had given her a clear message and she liked it. She spotted Bobby at the bar. With the speed he was drinking, he was going to be drunk at the end of the evening. Better to watch him closely.

Alex joined her partner as he was walking back from the bar with two beers in his hand. "Hey stranger. Recovered?" She added a little shake of her hip to remind him of the show. She couldn't help herself. Teasing him was just so much fun.

"Yeah." He gulped down some of his beer.

Alex quickly took the other bottle, grabbed Bobby by the arm and dragged him near the stage next to Carolyn.

"He's good!" Carolyn laughed at Alex.

"He sure got the moves." Alex watched Mike.

"_Now you can spare a kiss or two."_ Mike sang, slowly removing his suit jacket. The ladies screamed. Some of them even yelled for him to remove more. He threw his jacket at Alex head. Stepping off the stage he walked up to Carolyn. Leaning closer to his partner he almost kissed her cheek. _"and still have plenty left."_ His hand found her waist and he slowly traced her waist and hips, walking in a circle around her. _"just a big a big a big a hunka love will do that's right."_

Now Mike had set his eyes on Alex. Standing in front of her he grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his neck. _"You're just a natural born beehive." _With their bodies now against each other, Bobby shifted on his feet. This wasn't something he wanted to see. Sure having her dance in front of him, moving and rubbing her body against him had been kinda pleasant even if the surrounding wasn't ideal, but nevertheless he liked it. Now another man was rubbing against her. That was not how it was going to be.

Mike traced the arm Alex hand around his neck with his left hand. From her hand to her shoulder, from her shoulder down her body to her waist. _"filled with honey to the top."_

He continued with his song. _"But I ain't greedy baby."_

However, Bobby was greedy and he didn't like Mike's moves. Quickly he grabbed the arm Alex had around Mike's neck and pulled her to him. Alex surprised by the hand on her arm and the sudden yank, stumbled into her partner's arms.

Mike didn't seem to mind and simply turned around to Carolyn. _"All I want is all you got."_

Alex was now completely focused on her partner. He wasn't giving her any indication he wanted her out of his arms, so she wasn't about to leave. She did turn around, her back now against his chest and his arms around her waist.

"_I got a wishbone in my pocket." _Mike was making his way through the crowd. Purposely he was back in front of Alex and Bobby to sing his next line. He pointed at his cheek, bend, lowered his head and presented Alex with his cheek. _"If you give me just a one sweet kiss."_

Laughing Alex leaned closer, she felt Bobby's hands tense on her waist, wanting to pull her back, but she just leaned closer to Mike and kissed him on the cheek. Making his way back to the stage, Mike turned his back to the crowd again. _"just a big a big a big a hunka love will do."_ His hips sways slowed down again, just like the song. _"just a big a big a big a hunka love will do."_

The music ebbed away and Mike gratefully took the applause. He gave his female co-workers another sway of the hips and said. "Remember ladies, there's more where that came from." Deciding this was good fun for everyone he looked around the crowd. Who could he give the microphone to next? Bobby would be the fun choice, but he still needed to work together with the guy and he guessed Bobby wouldn't be that forgiving. Then his eyes spotted the one who planned all this and the one who everybody would like to see. "And now my dear colleagues. Give it up for our master, our chief, our captain Jimmy Deakins!" And a loud cheer was heard and there was no way Jimmy could say no. It was up to him to perform next.

**The End**


	3. Sexbomb

**A/N: **For those who don't know me from my LJ or my friends from there, probably won't get the Eyepatch of Justice name. Jenn and Heather came up with that name and Heather is the Deakinizer who has had a certain impact on her friends list. Sexbomb has become Jimmy's song, for me that is. Thanks for the reviews and this is probably the last part, because I don't know how I should end this. I know for sure Bobby isn't going to sing. If you have any ideas for a fourth chapter, let me know. Just having some fun with the detectives and the captain.

**Sexbomb**

For Jimmy there was only one song and it was a good one. He talked to the DJ, walked to the centre of the stage and had the lights dimmed, with the spot light on him. He grabbed something out of his suit jacket and put it on. He knew the success of this song, Angie loved it. These detectives all saw him as their boss, not as a man. Well he was going to show them what kind of man he was. And he had a good singing voice. _"Listen to this."_ He kept perfectly still, not wanting to ruin the surprise. _"Spy on me baby use satellite, infrared to see me move through the night."_ Just like Logan he started moving his hips. A lot of cheers were heard again. _"Aim gonna fire shoot me right."_ Then he turned around, the lights went on and his detectives cheered loudly. The Eyepatch of Justice had returned. He had heard of the name on accident when he'd walked into the break room and two female detectives had been talking about him. He liked the name and apparently some people liked the patch.

"_Now you found the secret code". _Following Mike yet again he slowly removed his suit jacket and threw it in the crowd. He realized why he loved this song. It had a great beat and like Angie said… he was her sexbomb. _"I use to wash away my lonely blues well._ _So I can't deny or lie cause you're a"_ Turning to his side he made some very suggestive hip moves, forward and backward to accompany the next words. _"Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh." _Turning 180 degrees he gave his audience the view of his rights side and repeated his suggestive movements. _"You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me."_

"You know." Alex yelled over the noise to Carolyn. "those movements seem to be a bit too easy for him. As if.."

"As if he's done that routine a couple of times before." Carolyn finished her friend's thoughts.

"Bet his wife feels very lucky!" Laughing together the women watched their captain.

"You think he knew about the patch?" Carolyn asked. She hadn't been with major case yet when he'd worn the eye patch, but her first meeting with him, he had still worn the patch. She'd heard what the women had said about the eye patch from Alex.

"What about the patch?" Mike asked.

Neither Carolyn or Mike had said anything about the fact that Bobby had had his arms around Alex. The women had exchanged knowing smiles, but that was it. Alex was surprised Mike hadn't said a word yet. Bobby was returning from the bar with drinks for all of them. Handing Carolyn and Mike their drinks, he returned to his previous spot. He gave Alex her drink and put his arms around her again, pulling her back against his chest.

"The women in the squad room agreed Deakins looked hot with his eye patch." Alex explained to Mike.

"What's hot about an eye patch?"

"It's not the eye patch, it's the whole package. It's how he wears the patch." Carolyn helped her friend out, sensing Alex was too busy enjoying Bobby's embrace.

"So if I wore a eye patch I would look even better?"

Both women laughed at Mike. "Like Carolyn said, it's about the whole package, Mike." Alex turned her attention back to Jimmy. She got distracted when Bobby placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"What about me? Would I look good with a patch?" He whispered into her ear.

"Only one man can wear a patch like that. Beside I like you better without one." She caught Carolyn's smile and shrugged. She wasn't about the complain about her current situation. If this was the result of one little show l, maybe she should have done that years ago… in the squad room. Apparently Bobby didn't care that everybody, even their captain, could see them embracing. It probably was the booze.

The captain had, in the mean time, thrown his eye patch away. He had also removed his tie and was now holding it in his hand, twirling it around and kept his hips moving. _"I can give it to you any time because you're mine. Ouch, Sexbomb, aw baby."_

Alex couldn't stay still and started moving to the beat. Because Bobby wasn't releasing her, she bumped against him, her ass touching his body. Feeling his reaction, she wiggled a bit more. She didn't know she had this much power over him. Suddenly she felt his hands firmly on her waist, holding her still.

"Stop teasing, you've already had your fair share. If you don't…" He didn't finish his thought, letting her guess about his intentions. However he did give her an indication by pushing himself against the small of her back for just a few seconds.

She felt a shiver run through her. What a promise, she thought. She couldn't help moving on the beat, but she didn't touch his body anymore.

"_Baby you can turn me on. Well baby you can turn me oooooon." _Jimmy ended his impressive performance with his arms in the air and a quick shake of the hips.

The cheers were loud and so was the applause. He could only conclude that he had done a good job. "Try to beat that." He said, daring anyone who could give a better performance to come on stage.

"Bet your wife is a happy lady." Mike yelled over the crowd.

Jimmy merely smiled. Right before he walked off the stage his eyes fell on Bobby and Alex. They seemed a lot more friendly than usual. He decided to act as if nothing had changed. Beside those two were good for each other. He just hoped that when Bobby was sobered up he wouldn't start to regret things.

**The End**

**  
**


	4. Trick and tease

**A/N: It took some time and I didn't know what to do at first, but here's the final part of this 'serie'. Glad you all enjoyed the previous chapters and hope you'll enjoy this one too. Slightly longer than the others, but I guess that's not a problem. I hope the song will surprise you.**

**Trick and tease**

Somehow, without her knowing, Bobby had manoeuvred them to a secluded, dark corner of the bar. Most of the evening he'd been connected to her, sometimes with an arm around her shoulder, other times with his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go. Strange that this was what alcohol did to him.

"Why are we here?" She asked him, turning around in his arms and looking at him.

Bobby looked around before answering. "Deakins said we deserved a break and he decided to throw a party."

"I know that!" She tabbed her finger on his chest. "Why are we here in this secluded, dark corner?"

Again he seemed to observe his surroundings before he looked at her. He gave her a small smile. "Because here… we can kiss."

"Excuse me?" She tried to step back out of his arms, but he didn't let her.

"I think you heard me." There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Bobby…" The rest of her sentence was lost because of his lips on hers. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, nor was it how she imagined it to be. He was practically shoving her against a table and trying to deepen the kiss without any tact. Not letting him deepen the kiss she tried to pull back and talk to him. However every attempted was counteracted by his lips on her mouth. Needing to get through to him she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away hard. "Stop!"

"Why?" He asked, approaching her again.

"Bobby!" She raised her voice, hoping she would get through to him. "You're drunk."

"Yeah?" He grabbed her hands in his. "Don't you want this? I know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have put on a show like that."

"I do, Bobby, but not like this, not when you're drunk and are going to regret it tomorrow. Besides this isn't the time nor the place. I don't want you to regret us." Her voice was soft.

"I won't." He tried to convince her.

"You will, I know you. Let's just enjoy this party."

Just as she was about to pass him he put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Gently placing his hands on her neck he closed the distance between them and this time, the kiss was gentle. His mouth explored her lips before he deepened the kiss and explored her mouth. She couldn't hold back the groan that came out. This was how she'd imagined it to be, this felt sooo good. But her common sense pointed out that this wasn't the best place to start making out. Reluctantly she ended the kiss.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, still holding her close.

She touched her lips for a moment. "No, you're not and you know it."

Smiling at her, he nodded. The look in his eyes changed to a tenderness that made her catch her breath. His hand cupped her jaw, his thumb softly tracing her cheek. "You're beautiful." He whispered before he placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "Now, you wanted to go back to the party?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the others.

"And now, due to popular demand, I ask Mike Logan and Alex Eames to come forward." Jarrod McNeill, a colleague announced.

Standing on the stage together, Alex and Mike waited anxiously for the what was to come. Jarrod quickly explained that they wanted to hear a duet form Alex and Mike and that some of them had chosen a song. The real kick of course was the song. "Now the song we've chosen for you two is _Barby Girl_."

Alex tried to hide her shock and Mike simply laughed. Count on their colleagues to find a song like that. But, no problem, she knew, she and Mike could handle it. Time to get things started.

"Okay," She whispered to Mike. "Let's do this thingy." Grabbing the two microphones she handed one to Mike. Mike stood at the centre of the stage with his legs a bit apart. Alex stood in front of him, with her back against the audience and her hand on his chest. Hearing the first tunes of the song, Mike winked at Alex. It was times to have some fun.

"_Do you wanna go for a ride?"_ Mike spoke in the microphone with a low, sexy voice.

"_Sure, Mike." _Alex's voice was higher than normal voice.

"_Jump on in."_ Mike wiggled his hips against her.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic!"_ Alex turned around to her colleagues who all cheered loudly. She kept her back against Mike's chest. Pushing her hip forward she curled her hair around her finger. _"You can brush my hair." _Moving to the bottom of the top she was wearing she pushed it up a bit, revealing some skin. _"Undress me everywhere." _That move had the guys hooting at her. _"Imagination, life is your creation."_

Grabbing Alex's hand, Mike spun her around and sang. "_Come on, Barbie, let's go party."_

Just like before Alex made a tour through the crowd. Mike stayed close by, because Ken of course, never left Barbie out of his sight. And now they were approaching Bobby again and Alex had to have her revenge for his previous action.

"_Make me walk, make me talk."_ She sang, sauntering over to him, making sure there was a nice sway in her hips. Stopping in front of her man, she took his hand and guided it over her body. _"Do whatever you please."_ From her neck, over her breast, over her waist, to rest it on her ass. _"I can act like a star."_ Dropping to her knees, she led her hand slide up and down his leg…maybe a bit higher than comfortable for Bobby. _"I can beg on my knees."_ Slowly sliding up his body, she stood on her feet again and saw Bobby gasping for air. Pushing him away, she continued her song. _"Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again."_

Leaving Bobby, she went to Mike, who was making his moves for Carolyn. _"Hit the town, fool around."_ Looking over her shoulder she blew Goren a kiss. _"Let's go party."_ She took Mike's hand in hers and led them back to the stage.

Back on the stage, they neared the end of the song and they were in the same position as during the beginning of the song. _"Ooh I'm having so much fun."_ Alex's voice was once again very high.

Mike slung his arm around her shoulders. _"Well Barbie, we're just getting started."_ And this time it was Mike who kissed Alex's cheek.

"_Ooh I love you Mike."_ Quickly turning around, she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a hard kiss. With the song fading to an end, Mike and Alex shook hands and bowed for their audience.

Jumping off the stage, Bobby quickly grabbed Alex's hand and walked them away from the mass so they could talk. "You did that on purpose." He accused her, his voice a hard whisper.

"And?" She asked.

"That was not nice."

"Really? Because I kinda felt like you did like it." She said, looking from his eyes down his body.

"Don't tease!" He growled.

"Then you shouldn't have played that trick on me."

"Let's go home." Bobby took her hand and without even waiting for her answer he guided them out of the bar.

The End


End file.
